A variety of suction apparatus has been developed in recent years to permit cleaning of desired points and areas of carding apparatus of all types. In most instances, such suction cleaning apparatus includes cleaning slots and nozzles which are in fixed positions. Certain cleaning apparatus have removable cleaning elements such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,315,320 and 3,387,336. In such instances the pivoted cleaning mechanism are merely hoods and the pivoted movement of the element does not operate to disconnect the suction.
It is desirable to disconnect the source of suction when displacing cleaning elements for inspection purposes. In many instances, it is necessary to disconnect various fittings and bolts when removing the cleaning apparatus for inspection and for cleaning the apparatus and associated carding areas.